Sweet Dreams
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: Inuyasha had been having dreams of a woman, someone who he knows and someone he can't stop dreaming about. She's haunting his mind, and taking him into a world of lust. But when one night in a village when he finally notice that woman in his demon slayer friend, what will happen when he claims her for himself. InuxSan RATED M. Please don't read if you don't like the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed well in the feudal times, or so it seemed. Everything seemed peaceful and everything seemed relaxed, though it really wasn't. With one certain person, or hanyou. It wasn't. Tossing and turning in his slumber, sweat dropped down his handsome face. Inuyasha couldn't shake off the dream he was happening. It had been coming, back time and time again. And it wasn't a nightmare, dear kami it wasn't. Inuyasha rather enjoyed this dream, in more ways than one.

_'Inuyasha..' _The voice whispered to him as he shuddered in his sleep. A woman's voice was haunting his mind for the past few months. He was trapped, seeing her curves, her lovely figure. Everything about this shadow woman was driving him mad in his sleep. His body pluse with need, as he couldn't stop it. This strange woman in his sleep had him in a trance. He couldn't stop himself. He would grab her waist, hearing her sweet noises echoing into his dog ears. Everything was perfection with this woman. She was so soft to the touch, he loved to drag his claws over her smooth skin. She was so perfect, the hanyou only wished she was real.

Her scent was mixed with sweet plums and lilies. Such a wonderful scent for a woman, he shuddered again as he turned in his slumber, groaning in his sleep. Inuyasha could only wish this woman was real. Though every-time he woke up, he knew he was up in his tree asleep, and his Inu-Tachi was all sleep on the ground together. Part of him wished he never woke up, he didn't mind the idea of fucking this shadow woman in his sleep for the rest of his life. Though he's in love with Kagome, this woman topped Kagome. He knew that for sure. If she was real, he knew she would be his mate for sure.

_'Inuyasha..'_

He shuddered again._ 'I want you, Inuyasha..' _Her voice echoed into his ears as he growled softly. He knew that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It sounded so familiar. It was putting him back in that trance again._ 'I need you, Inuyasha..' _She cried out, as he locked his amber hues on a beautiful shade of brown eyes. Such.. lovely eyes. Inuyasha's claws grabbed for her face, demanding to see who this woman was._ 'Not yet, Inuyasha.. We don't want to upset the others...' _She cooled as he blinked a bit, trying to reach for this woman. The woman of his dreams.

"N-No! Come back!"

"Come back to what? Inuyasha..?"

That's when he woke up, his amber hues shot right open as Kagome's feet stumbled backwards which made her land on her bottom. "Oucchhh." She hissed as Inuyasha's dazed eyes looked over at her, fusing with the color of lust. God he needed to stop having that dream. "Oh, it's you.." He muttered as he rubbed his eye. "YOU! What does that MEAN!" She shouted as it alarmed Miroku and Shippou which Sango woke up not long after. "I mean it's YOU. I wasn't expecting ya to be in all in my damn face while I'm fucking sleeping, wrench!" Inuyasha's grouchy tone came out of his mouth as he turned sideways. He was grouchy for more than one reason. One he was close to figuring out who that woman was. And two his case of blue balls was seriously getting annoying.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

As within moments the beads around his neck glowed which forced Inuyasha to slam onto the earth's core. Tasting dirt and grass in his mouth, he growled and spat it out. "DAMNIT! KAGOME!" He cursed her as she then growled at him, and slammed her own foot. "Inuyasha! SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed out as he slammed into the ground, over and over again. Sango's finger stroked her eye as she looked over at the scene and sighed softly. "Kagome-chan, be easy with Inuyasha. You know he gets grouchy when he's woken." She said as she moved up to the hanyou friend of their group and sighed. "You should start being nicer to Kagome-chan, you wouldn't get sit so much." She said as she shook her hand as Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth. He then opened his amber hues to lock onto her shade of chocolate brown.

_His body pulsed.  
_  
What was going on? Why was he reacting to looking at Sango? Maybe it was just due to the fact that he was fucking horny as fuck and his damn dreams didn't help the matter. He growled as he pushed himself away from Sango, leaving a confused demon slayer to walk back to the angered future miko and the monk. "I need to stop having these dreams." He growled some as he turned his head away from the group, crawling back up into his tree as he crossed his arms onto his chest, but his eyes never peeled itself from Sango. For some reason, he felt as if he was stuck in that trance again.

_'Fuck my life..'_ The hanyou cursed himself as he watched the demon slayer stroll herself down the path to the river. His lustful eyes watched her curves of her kimono as he shook his head, rolling over to the side. He was going mad. He couldn't believe he was lusting for Sango, because her body matched his shadow woman's. He needed to get a grip over his mind, with that Inuyasha forced his eyes closed and crossed his legs. Ignoring the large pain he was having between his legs. He couldn't keep dealing with this anymore.

* * *

The morning after that was like any other, they were simply walking to a village. They needed to buy food and Kagome wanted to sleep in a inn. Of course Inuyasha thought camping was far better which gave him a sit and was forced to listen to her rant about wanting to have a real bed and a real bath for once. As they came to the small village up ahead, Kagome's eyes sparkled as she noticed they were having a festival, what amazing timing! "This is amazing, isn't it Inuyasha?" She asked as he scoffed her off. "Tch, it's whatever." He growled, he wasn't in the mood for Kagome. Or well anyone. All he wanted was to curl back up in a tree and sleep. "What is it with you?! Why are you being so rude?" She asked as Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth.

"I'm just tired, leave me alone Kagome." Inuyasha's growl came out as he walked up ahead of them, heading into the town of people as Kagome tried to go after him, but lost the hanyou in the shadows of the villagers. "What is with him? He's so nasty!" She growled as Miroku's eyes had notice Inuyasha's behavior as he chuckled softly. "Kagome, have you ever heard of mating season?" He stated as she looked over at him and shook her head. Sango's eyes lit up as she nodded. That would explain everything! IT is dog mating season after all. "Yes, mating season! I forgot it's in a few days, Inuyasha must be suffering from it." She nodded her head, as she placed her hand on her chin, thinking. "Mating season? What is that!" Kagome's whine came out as Miroku's soft chuckle came out of his lips.

"Mating season is when a demon or demoness goes basically into heat. They need sexual enjoyment and at this point of time, they look for their bound mate. Their wife or husband. And then, they mate and start to have children." He stated as Kagome's head nodded. "But with mates it's differnet from marriage. A bound mate can't be with anyone else but their mate unless their mate had passed on. That doesn't mean they can't freely have sex with others, it's simply the fact your bound to that one person for the rest of your life." Miroku's ramble came to a stop as Kagome's head nodded again understanding everything as she flushed a soft color of pink.

"Meaning, Inuyasha is reacting to his mate. She is near by and it's bothering him. Most likey in this case a demon doesn't know what his mate is." Sango's words flew out of her mouth as she smiled softly, heading into the inn with Kagome. Miroku had wandered into the inn with them, and started to flirt with women of course, which angered the demon slayer as she slapped him and stormed out like normal. Kagome sighed to herself with the wounded Miroku as she sat and thought about what they all talked about. "I wonder if Inuyasha's mate is... me..?" She asked herself and then blushed deeply with her thoughts.

"That damn fucking monk!" She growled to herself as Sango stormed down the ways of the village. Pushing past people, and holding back her tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was getting sick of Miroku and his flirting, she just couldn't bring herself to stop loving him. Maybe she was just longing for affection for not having none. She wanted comfort, and Miroku in all honesty was the worst out of them all. He was never around at night, he always smelt like women when he came back. It angered her, she just wated someone faithful to her? Was that so hard to ask for?! She whimpered as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't..want to cry for him... I'm tired of crying for him.." She sobbed as she ran down the way before crashing into something rather hard. She whimpered, before feeling a arm on her hand as she looked up to lock her eyes onto a rather drunk man.

"Hey beautiful~ W-W-Where are you g-going? Why d-don't you come with m-mee!" He slurted his words as Sango's head pulled away from him. "Get off of me!" She growled as she shook her arm, trying to break free. "C-Come on, your right for the age, you can have my children!" He grinned as she snapped. He was just like Miroku! A womanizer! How dare he! She growled more as she went to unlock her hidden dagger from her arm when she felt the man cry out in agony.

"Let go of her now." A voice came to her as she snapped her head back to lock her eyes onto a amber pair of eyes. "I-Inuyasha!" Called out the demon slayer as Inuyasha's growl came out of his mouth. "Y-Your a demon!" The man cringed as Inuyasha's smirk came out of his mouth. "Tch, ya and if you don't let go of her, I'll fucking kill ya." Threaten the hanyou as tighten his grip on his hand, as he felt a crack of one of his bones making the human scream in agony. "O-Okay! Have your bitch! " He growled as Inuyasha pushed him back , which made him fall onto his bottom as he ran off, quickly.

"TCH." Was all Inuyasha could mutter out of his mouth. His eyes was flared, how dare he call Sango his bitch! He had no right. "I'm sorry about that, Sango." Growled the hanyou as Sango shook her head softly, wiping her eyes. "It's fine, I'm just glad you came by." She stated with a sad smile as she looked down. "Feh, dont' thank me. I wasn't gonna let ya get rape ya know?" He scoffed as Sango's head shook as Inuyasha's eyes watched her steady as she smiled at him. "I will anyways, thank you Inuyasha. I will repay you back.." She bowed her head, as Inuyasha's body stiffened. Sango was always so kind to him, simply that she understood his pain. Only she did. She had lost her family but her brother, it was the same with Inuyasha. She was betrayed by Naraku, so was Inuyasha, and she was being betrayed by the monk, more times than he could count. As for Inuyasha he was betrayed by Kikyou.

"Feh, I was just going to go get a drunk, ya don't need to thank me." Inuyasha's snort came of him as he walked ahead, which Sango didn't want to return to the inn so she followed her hanyou friend. "Do you mind if I company you..?" Questioned the demon slayer, as Inuyasha's shoulders shrugged. "I don't give a fuck, I just want to get my mind off shit." He stated as he sat down at the bar stool, as Sango took a sit next to him. "What can I get for you sir?" Questioned the villager, he had many demons come for his sake, so it wasn't like he was going to bash Inuyasha. For once Inuyasha felt like he could relax himself. "Sake." He growled as the man nodded his head as he brought out a sake cup along with the bottle, Inuyasha threw down some money and shot his sake cup down his throat. Growling at the heat going down his throat and then purred at the heated effects on his body. "Mmm, this is good sake..." He stated as he poured himself some more.

"Yeah, it's strong enough to effect a demon's body. I give it to all of my non-humans customers." The middle age man chuckled as he brought Sango a cup of green tea as she smiled and drank it slowly. "So, what brings you two out here? A demon slayer and a demon? Strange." Stated the man, as Sango's soft voice came out. "It is strange, but Inuyasha is my friend, we travel together." She said drinking her tea as Inuyasha pounded down about four cups by now. "Ah I see, well becareful miss, it's starting to become mating season for demons. We always keep an eye on our women here. Demons often come to this village to steal women away from us." The elder man sighed as he looked over at Inuyasha as he snorted. "I mean, unless... your..." The man paused as Inuyasha raised his brow and then scoffed.

"No. She isn't." He growled, as the man blinked a few. "Oh I just, thought..." He said as Inuyasha's scoffed came out again. "Well you thought wrong." Inuyasha's body trembled as he felt the effects of the sake kicking in, god he felt great. "Mmm.." He relaxed himself as Sango's cool brown hues watched her demon friend, she had never seem him so relaxed before. It was amazing. "You seem peaceful, Inuyasha.." Stated the demon slayer, as Inuyasha's eyes soften as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have to worry about those damn dreams, so ya, I'm feeling good right now." He chuckled as he felt a bit dazed, he was shocked he was getting tipsy but then, he already was on his fourth bottle. "I think your friend is starting to feel the effects of the sake, you might wanna go get him to lay down." Stated the man as Inuyasha's face flushed in color as he closed his eyes. God he was on cloud nine right now. "I most likey should.." Stated the demon slayer as she placed her money down and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Come on, lets get you to the inn." She said, as she looked at him as he grunted. "D-Don't want to go back there." He groaned as she looked at him. "Scared you'll be sat to death." Sango's soft chuckle came out of her mouth as Inuyasha's shook his head. "D-Don't wanna go there, there's other... i-inn over there.." He said as Sango's sigh came out of her mouth. "Hai, Hai, Inuyasha I'll escourt you there." She smiled, as she carried him to the other inn, as she paid for the room, and brought Inuyasha inside. Laying him down, as he felt his head spun around. "Ah..fuck.." He grunted as he closed his eyes. "You shouldn't have drank so much..." Sango's stern tone came out as Inuyasha's growl came out of his mouth. "Oh well, I feel better now.." He said as he still had the left over bottle from what he bought. "You should try a cup.." He said as he looked up at her, he wasn't slurred with his words, he was simply buzzed. Inuyasha still was able to fuction his body.

"Mmm.. I don't know, I've never drank before.." Confessed the slayer as Inuyasha's chuckle came out of his mouth. "Well! There ya gotta have some, so come on bitch have some." He blinked before catching what he said. 'Shit..' He looked at Sango, as Sango's eyes blinked before she narrowed them. "Bitch?" She snorted as Inuyasha's eyes stared at hers, as he got into that damn trance again. Her eyes.. those.. eyes. He leaned inward as she looked at him. "I-Inuyasha..! Why did you call me that! Get back!" She growled, as he moved closer to her, staring into her eyes. Those eyes looked so much his shadow woman's eyes. Her body was perfection. Sango was simply lovely right now. "Mm... Sango..." He muttered out her name, his voice tangled in the tone of lust as Sango's body shuddered as she looked at him. "W-Whats with you?!" She cried as she moved back from the hanyou which made the hanyou move closer to him.

"I never.. notice what a body you have... No wonder why the monk touches you.." He said as his tongue ran over his lips. "Oh dear god! Now your horny because you drank!" She cried as she pushed herself back more, from the lusting hanyou before him, as she felt her back connect to a wall. "Shit.." She cursed as Inuyasha's smirk embraced his lips, he slammed his hand onto the wall behind her and leaned inward to her. Their bodies embracing one other so lightly, as Sango's body shuddered. "I-Inuyasha..." She whimpered as Inuyasha's smirk grew on his lips. "Mmm, Sango.. Tell me, I know your upset.. I can sense it.. " He chuckled as she stared at him wide eyed as he leaned inward to her face. "I can make it better... I'll make it go away.." He chuckled again as she growled at him. "I'm not some whore Inuyasha!" She cursed at him, as he chuckled. "I never said you were, your my bitch." He laughed as she blushed deeply.

"If any woman is your bitch, it's Kagome." She growled as she pushed him back a bit. "I'm not your bitch! No! Inuyasha get back!" She demanded as he pushed forward, pressing his knee between her legs. She shuddered, her body was setting on flames. Why did this feel good? Why was she enjoying this? She shouldn't! She's supposed to love Miroku and here she want to bed herself with her hanyou friend her best friend's love interest! What was wrong with her. Sango's cheeks flushed dark as Inuyasha's knee stroke upward to her tight, feeling her warmth on his knee as he growled. That's when he smelt something. It was sweet, so damn sweet. It smelt like plums and lillies. His eyes flashed crimson as he mounded Sango within moments.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"It's you.."

"W-What...!"

"Your the woman, in my dreams... Your scent... is toxic.." He growled.

"W-What nonsense are you speaking of! Get off of me..."

"No."

"Get off!"

"No..."

"Why!"

"Mate..."

"W-What..?!"

"My...mate.." Inuyasha's husky tone came out of his throat as he licked down Sango's neck. Her body shuddered as she cringed under him. "G-Get off, Inuyasha.." She whimpered as he could feel her heat in his nose. "Lair.." He stated, as she glared at him. "W-What!" His smirk embraced his lips as he licked her neck again, tasting her sweet skin. God she tasted so good. So damn good. "I can smell you, your wet.." He chuckled cockly, as Sango's deep blush came onto her cheeks as she looked at him. She couldn't believe him! How did he know. "It smells so good.." He almost moaned as he nuzzled her neck affectionately, which made Sango's heart race. She knew dog demons nuzzled one other if they were wounded or if they were in love. Inuyasha must have been showing his affection through this. But he's fucking drunk! "Inuyasha... Your drunk, you won't.. r-remember this.." She whimpered as he chuckled. "I will, remember.. Sango.." He growled as he looked at her, making her body shake again.

"I-Inuyasha..." She whimpered as he leaned closer to her. "Mate.." He called her as she stared at him. "B-But K-Kagome..?" She stated, as he shook his head. "M-Mate.." He called out to her, as his eyes flashed crimson again. "Your.. mate... my mate.." He stated trapped in his lust as his fangs enlarged as she embraced. "Oh god.. Inuyasha.." She stared at him, he wasn't joking at all. "Mate..." He demanded, he wanted her to approve of becoming his mate. Inuyasha wasn't just going to claim and rape her. No he would be like that damn monk if he did that. "I-I already gave myself to Houshi-sama.." She called out as he growled at her, and snorted. "MY mate, it doesn't matter." He snarled, as he gripped her sides, digging his claws into her flesh, causing the slayer to whimper.

"M-My mate.. Mine.. You, are mine.."

"I-Inuyasha..."

"I want, you... to be mine..."

"B-But..."

"...Mate.."

There wasn't much else she could say or do, Miroku would never be faithful to her, and Inuyasha had her pinned against her will. Though she knew he wouldn't force himself on her. It still couldn't stop her heart from aching to agree to this. She wanted to be love, and she wanted to have someone faithful. She wondered if she could love Inuyasha, she knew not every mating session was out of true love, it didn't start that way. It took time for the mates to grow together. Could they do the same? Sango didn't want Inuyasha to suffer anymore. Kagome didn't seem to be his interest anymore, and he didn't want Kikyou. He wasn't flirting around with other women. He wasn't having sex with other women, Inuyasha was right here on top of her waiting for her answer. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. But she could love him? And he could love her. "Mate... answer me.." He demanded, as Sango's tears burn into her eyes, as she looked at him. A deep blush embracing her cheeks as she nodded her head. She had to let go of Miroku, and move on.

He would never return her feelings, and Inuyasha could never find happiness with Kagome. She understood his pain far better than anyone else could. It all made sense, why she is his mate. Why he's trying to claim? Sango is the only person who could truly understand Inuyasha. And Inuyasha could truly understand her.

"Okay.."

"W-What?"

"Yes, go ahead Inuyasha.."

"Mate..?"

"Hai.. I'll be your mate.."

"My Mate..." He groaned as she flushed deeply as he leaned downward into her face as she flushed even more. "Sango... there's no going back. You'll be mine, forever. You'll never be able to be with that monk.. " He spoke bit more clear, pushing back his lust for a few moments. "Hai, I know Inuyasha..." She called, as she looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She knew how mating works, she offered him her submit. His eyes widen, as his cheek finally flushed a color. His body pulsed, his beast demanding to claim what is his. As he growled to her. "No going back now..." He said as he leaned inward to her, moving to her neck. "Inuyasha.." She called out as he gripped her in place. "I'll.. learn to love you Sango..." Called out the hanyou as her heart pounded in her chest as she blushed deeply.

"I will too, I-Inuyasha.."

And with that, he sank his teeth deep in her neck.

**_Claiming her for his own._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Her exotic dark eyes teased him, a radiant smile shining as she nodded and their lips met. It was those same eyes that started everything between this. Those eyes had haunted his mind for months, on months. Dreaming of those eyes, so wonderful eyes. Inuyasha's amber pools hazed as he gripped Sango's waist pulling her closer to his much stronger frame, a moan escaped Sango's moist mouth as she whimpered against the mighty hanyou._

_"I-Inuyasha.." She groaned in his mouth as he growled to his mate, he had already claimed her as his. She was bound to him, and now all he wanted to do was fuck her. He needed too. He wanted to fully made this bound between them together, and he needed to have sex with her. It was a must for demon mating._

"Sango..." Growled out the hanyou as he stuck his massive tongue in her small mouth. She coughed as she took it in, tangling her weak one with his mighty one. Everything about Inuyasha was more than what she thought it was. No wonder why Kagome wanted to be with him so badly. Inuyasha was a man's man. He was ripped, he was beautiful, he was powerful and caring. He was so perfect. Sango couldn't believe this was happening. It all felt like a dream..

_**Some sick twisted fantasy. **_

Sango's eyes darted opened as she panted roughly. She had found herself back in the inn with Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha was across the room from her. Sleeping soundly to himself. Was she really dreaming? Was all of that some fucking wet dream her body made her think of? That's when her neck burned. It was so painful, she whimpered as she gripped her neck, holding onto it. That's when she felt bite marks.

_**IT** wasn't, a dream._

Sango is Inuyasha's mate.

She sat there for a few moments as she couldn't remember how they got back to the inn, it was strange. Last she remember she was tangle in Inuyasha's arms, about ready to be taken by him. What she didn't know what the fact, that Inuyasha took a large amount of blood out of her body, which made the mortal woman pass out, and Inuyasha to bring her back. Stating she was just tired and needed her sleep. Sango's eyes blinked confused, as she tried to fit the pieces together, on how she got back to the inn. But nothing made sense. Nothing at all.

"Inuyasha.."

She whispered his name, as her eyes locked onto the sleeping hanyou's frame. He was so beautiful. She felt her body shudder as she closed her eyes. She needed to get a break, it wasn't like he was going to remember any of this. But still, Sango vowed herself to the hanyou. And she would keep to her word, even if he didn't remember. She was okay with that, for some odd reason, she was okay with it. Sango forced herself to lay back down in the bed, as she fluttered her eyes closed, she couldn't remove the hanyou from her mind.

What she didn't know, was the Hanyou had been watching her the whole time. His husky eyes stared at the now sleeping form of Sango as he sighed some to himself. He was so close, to claiming her, but now they had to wait. They couldn't do anything, he couldn't try to get close to her, because of Kagome and Miroku. Just his luck. Besides finding Naraku was important as well. He would just have to keep pretending like this never happened. Just wonderful.

The next morning was bright as ever, Kagome's cheers came out as she walked up ahead of the group heading off into the flower garden. Inuyasha's steady movements, stay away from her as he did his best not to be too close to Sango, as the matter that Miroku was all over the demon slayer at the moment. It took everything Inuyasha had not to rip out that damn monks throat. "For the last time, Houshi-sama! REMOVE your hand from my bottom before I cut it off!" She growled out as Miroku's sweat drop formed onto his hand as he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her in his arms. "Sango, my sweet I'm sorry..' He stated as he nuzzled her head, which only made Sango more angered. "DAMNIT! LET ME GO!" She shouted as she tried to push the monk back which she failed.

"HEY! Miroku, get off Sango already!" Growled out Inuyasha as he turned to shot a hot glare at the monk. Sango's eyes blinked as she felt her heart jump into her chest. Was Inuyasha being protective of her? "Inuyasha, you normally don't mind what I do to my woman." He stated as he groped Sango's bottom, once again. "That does it!" Sango growled as she slapped the monk before storming over to Inuyasha angrily. "I am walking with Inuyasha until we get to the next rest stop. Don't come near me monk." She growled as she look at Inuyasha, who stared at her and only shrugged allowing the demon slayer to walk with him.

"What the hell! Why Inuyasha! I'm far better!" Miroku's sob came out as Sango's bitter tone came out of her mouth. "Because, Inuyasha knows what no means, bastard monk." She cursed as she walked with the hanyou, as Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his chest tighten up. It felt good to be one better than the monk. Inuyasha's mind was trapped around Sango. His shadow woman, he didn't want anyone else but her, but he couldn't make a move, though he had already claimed her. He couldn't do it in front of Kagome. It wasn't that he was deeply in love with Kagome. He just didn't like hurting her feelings.

"Inuyasha... Make sure Sango is okay, alright?" Kagome's smile came onto her lips as she moved over to Miroku and started to lecture him about how he should treat women instead of what he was doing to Sango. "Inuyasha.. You don't have too if you don't wish too.." Stated the demon slayer, as her cheeks flushed, holding onto her weapon, as they walked together. Her dark eyes watched the male next to her, his arms crossed onto that mighty chest. His long locks of silver, blowing behind him. Those amber eyes, staring ahead of him as he then shifted them to hers. His deep amber locked to her exotic brown pools. She felt something shift within her as she watched those eyes. Her heart, it was pounding. God, was she already starting to like him?

"It's fine, I rather be close to my mate.." He whispered as he looked at Sango, and looked ahead following her with no troubles. "But...Inuyasha... I mean, were you serious?" She questioned as she touched the side of her neck, her insides twist around. "Of course I am, I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't." He growled, as he looked at her, before shifting his eyes to the road once again. Inuyasha was trying his best to keep himself in control, his body was craving for Sango's. He wanted to finish what they started, he needed to finish it. To taste her, to claim her as his own. The ritual was only half finished. He could loose the bound if he didn't do something soon. And the last thing Inuyasha, wanted to do was to loose his true mate, even if it meant. He had to hurt their friends. His beast was demanding him to claim Sango, there wasn't much else he could do.

"Sango... we're not finished yet.." He growled to her, as he locked his lustful eyes onto the maiden before him. Sango's body trembled, as Inuyasha's chuckle came out of his mouth. "I can sense your excitement. It seems you enjoyed what we were doing..?" He stated, as he looked over at the demon slayer, watching her beautiful face stain with a soft crimson glow. God, he was already starting to adore her. "S-Shut up In-Inuyasha!" Sango's shuddered out as Inuyasha's chuckle wasn't hidden. Miroku's and Kagome's head perked up as they looked over at them. "What's so funny?" Questioned the monk as Kagome's bubbled voice came out as well. "Yeah! Why are you laughing for Inuyasha..?" Stated the future miko as she looked over at her dog hanyou companion.

"Uh.. I was just noticing how stupid Miroku is that's all." He chuckled, as Miroku's growl came out as Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly. Sango's blush didn't remove itself from her cheeks as she turned her head away, petting Kirara slowly as she tried to slow her beating heart.

_'What am...I going to do...? I can't keep being around him like this...'  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The Inu-Tachi had got to their rest stop, another village. It seemed this place was attacked by demons again, and once they saw the group they begged for them to save them. Sango couldn't never ignore villagers in need. As she offered to handle the demon herself. Miroku agreed, as he knew Sango was able to handle herself in battle, as Inuyasha kept his comments to himself. He didn't like his mate, fighting alone. Though the group didn't know that the two had slowly started something, even though they had no idea what this something was. The only thing they knew, of that... they were deeply attracted to each other.

Sango walked into one of the huts, as she changed into her slayer armor. A smile, came onto her face as she stroked the cloth of her armor. Her father, and her family. She would live on as a demon slayer, and would keep their legendary family living on with her blood. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail, and then grabbing her Hiraikotsu. Sango was a powerful human. She's physically very strong, stronger than most humans and was the strongest demon slayer in her village. Which she was a perfect match, for this demon. She wasn't worried, no she wasn't. She walked out as she looked over at the Inu-Tachi, as Inuyasha's amber hues locked to her dark ones, making her insides twist again. It's almost as if he was telling her not to do this.

"Becareful, Sango..." Miroku's voice called out as he looked over at the demon slayer, coming to her side. Inuyasha's growl came out of his mouth as Kagome's eyes shifted over to the hanyou. "What's wrong, is the demon near?" She questioned as Inuyasha's eyes glared over at the pair before them. Sango and Miroku, he didn't like the monk near what he was claiming. "It's nothing Kagome..." He growled out, as she blinked over at him. "Your lying! What's wrong with you? You sound mad!" Called out Kagome as she touched his arm as he roughly dragged it away from the future miko. "Don't touch me, right now. I'm going to see when the demon is coming." He growled, as he crossed his arms onto his chest, watching Miroku stroke Sango's bottom and watching Sango's action as she slapped him. It annoyed him.

_He swore he was going to kill that monk._

"Stop touching me!" Growled out Sango as she looked over at Inuyasha's glare. She felt her insides twist around as she watched his frame, walk off. She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she watched the hanyou heading out to the outskirts of the village. "..." She sighed out as she turned over to Miroku as he smiled at him. "I'll be here if you need me Sango." He smiled, as she snorted a bit and headed off to the out skirts as well with Inuyasha. She held onto her Hiraikotsu tightly as Kagome and Miroku followed behind her, as they came up to the hanyou leader of their group. He had already unsheathed his weapon as he growled out.

"It's coming." He warned as Sango removed her Hiraikotsu from her back and stood at battle stance. "I got this Inuyasha.." She said as she stood infront of him as his eyes narrowed at the demon slayer. "Sango.." He muttered as she looked at him, locking her dark hues to his amber hues as he snorted and sheathed his fang blade away. "Humph, if you take too long or get hurt. I will enter in battle, got it?" He growled as Miroku turned his eyes onto Inuyasha.

Was it him? Or were those two getting too close?

Sango's boots crashed into the earth's core as she ran ahead of the group, slamming her Hiraikotsu onto the ground as she grabbed her posion gas, and placed her mask onto her face. Covering her nose and mouth away from the toxins as she set up the trap and turned back to the villagers and the Inu-Tachi. "Everyone get back, this is a powerful toxic gas. You need to wear these mask I left with Kagome." She stated muffled by her mask as she then heard a crash behind her. "SANGO!" Shippou's cry came out as Sango's head spun around behind her as she was met with a large claw, slashing into her, slamming her a few feet backwards. "S-Sango!" Called Kagome as she rushed over to the demon slayer's side. Inuyasha's snarl came out of his mouth. His mate had been attacked! But he couldn't do anything. It wasn't like they were an item and it wasn't like they had finished the bound between the two.

"S-Sango..!" Miroku's voice trembled as he moved to go ahead as Inuyasha's hand stopped the monk. "She said for us to stay. She's not wounded, I don't smell blood." He stated as Miroku eyed Inuyasha carefully as he narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care for Sango so much?" Questioned the monk, as Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth. "She is my comrade and my friend Miroku. I care for my friends." Snorted the hanyou as Miroku's eyes narrowed again. "Your lying.." Miroku's scoff came out as Inuyasha's amber hues turned over to the male's soft blue ones as he raised his black brow. "Excuse me?" The hanyou growled as Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Your lying, you don't' just care for Sango as a comrade or a friend, do you?" He questioned, as Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth. "Are you stupid?! Why the fuck are you bringing this up right now?" He growled to the male, as he turned away from the monk.

"Because I've watched you eye Sango for a while now.."

"That has nothing to do with this.."

"I won't let you take her from me..."

"She isn't even yours.." Growled the hanyou as he felt his blood boil. "She will be." Miroku's smirk came out of his mouth as Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the monk as he snorted. "You are a stupid monk, Miroku. Keep your nose out of my personal business." Inuyasha demanded as Miroku's eyes narrowed once again. "Then keep my beloved Sango out of your tainted thoughts." Miroku's demand came out as well as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the monk. What the monk had failed to notice, Sango was already Inuyasha's anyways.

"S-Sango..! Are you okay..?!" Called out Shippou as Kagome pulled up Sango. "I'm alright, I am." She stated as she checked herself. Her armor had protected her, but left a crack in parts of the armor plates. Lucky her, she didn't have a scratch on her. She stood up as she grabbed her Wakizashi blade, as she pointed it at the demon and charged upward to him, slashing his side with the short weapon. "BITCH!" Shouted the demon as Sango's chuckle came out of her mouth. "Don't doubt me, I may be human, but I'm a demon slayer. I will slay you, demon." She shouted as she grabbed her chain from under her armor plate and threw it at the demon, tying it around and trapping him against his will. The demon's cry came out of it's mouth as his fangs enlarged as he growled at the woman. "You little bitch! Your a bitch! I'll find who your bound too and murder that bastard." He shouted as she shuddered at his words as her eyes shifted to the group as they blinked confused with the demons words.

"Bound..?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Demon slayers have create their weapons and armor with demon's bones and essence. The demon must have gotten confused with their scent." Miroku wisely stated as Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. If only the really knew what the demon was meaning. Sango's snort came out of her mouth as she grabbed her poison and tossed it into the air as the smoke blasted out, forcing the demon to breathe it in. "Gah! Demon Poison! You little bitch!" He cried as he felt his lungs tighten up as he raised up his hand and slashed at the demon slayer. "If I die, I'll take you with me, you Inu bitch!" He snarled as she tried to step back, to dodge the attack only to feel her right side of her arm being slashed at. "AHHH!" She cried, falling down to the ground as she whimpered in agony holding onto her right arm. "S-Sango!" Miroku's call came out as he rushed to her side, before noticing Inuyasha had already went there. He had unsheathe his weapon as he turned his stare onto Sango.

"I told you, if you got hurt, I would take over.." Growled out the hanyou as Sango's eyes soften staring at the mighty hanyou before her. Cloaked in his red kimono as he gripped his Tessaiga as he charged up his power before releasing it out on the demon. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted as the Tessaiga released the massive aura in the form of six yellow streams, blasting at the demon and ripping through it's flesh. He cried out in suffering as the demon claimed his death as Miroku was holding onto Sango as Kagome went to her side, trying to mend her wounds so she wouldn't bleed out. Inuyasha's eyes shifted over to Sango as he placed the Tessaiga onto his shoulder, as his steady golden hues met her exotic brown ones as he and her both felt it. They felt their emotions shifted from friendship to something deeper between the two.  
_  
'Inuyasha...'_

_'I'll never let you get hurt again, Sango... never..'_

Day faded into night, as the village allowed the group to stay for the night. Gave them foods and beds as well Sango was rested in her bed, trying to ease her suffering. Her arm was in so much pain. It was killing her. It didn't help her neck wouldn't stop burning. It was aching for Inuyasha's touch. She couldn't believe, she wanted Inuyasha near her, instead of the monk who was placed here. "Sango, my sweet Sango.." He whispered as he locked his deep hues of blue onto the woman laying in her bed. Wrapped up in her wounds as she looked over at him, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not your Miroku, don't claim me." She stated as he sighed. "But you are mine, I know you love me Sango. I love you as well.." He stated as he smiled at her, which made her heart jump. She wasn't' expecting this. "I want to be with you forever Sango. I don't ever want to loose you." He stared over at her, as he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "M-Miroku.. I.." He stated as he lean inward to Sango as they heard something coming in.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked at the pair as he twitched his eye as Sango's sweat drop came onto her face as Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Look, Can you stop trying to have sex with Sango long enough for her wounds to heal." Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth as he sat next to Sango and looked down at the demon slayer. Sango couldn't help but feel her body grow in heat at the feeling of having the hanyou next to her. IN all honestly, she almost didn't feel the pain in her arm anymore. "Inuyasha, is Kirara alright...?" She questioned the hanyou as he smiled to the demon slayer and nodded his head. "She is well, she's keeping Shippou company." He stated as Sango's head nodded as she never peeled her eyes away from the hanyou male. Miroku's eyes narrowed at the scene as he stood up and walked out of the room.

The demon slayer raised her head on her own accord, losing herself in the tenderness swirling in those golden depths. Who knew that the aggressive Inuyasha could be so comforting? So relaxing? So just amazing? She couldn't believe she could be here at this single moment with him, as he just stared at her with those golden hues. Those deep pair of amber eyes. She couldn't believe but loose herself even more in those eyes. Her heart throbbed in her heart, racing in her hearts. She was loosing her mind, all because of a demon.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her, and her eyes shot open when she realized that he was embracing her. Surprise by this sudden action, her body became stiff and rigid, not used to being hugged. Sango then felt Inuyasha's hands stroking her hair; soothing, long movements that made her body relax at their gentle touch. "I was worried about you," Inuyasha murmured in her ear, his senses drowning in sheer delight on her scent. Everything felt so right, so perfect. "Y-You were..?" She questioned as she pushed her face into his mighty chest, breathing in his masculine scent as she felt the hardness of his chest and abs against her breast. Everything just felt so right..

"Yeah, I was.."

_So right in his arms._


	4. Chapter 4

So I was asked to keep Miroku out a little. Which I agree. I made him a fucking prick.  
I don't like Miroku's character, at all. So that's why he's an asshole in my story. So he's not in this chapter. But he will be brought back up in the next one coming up. So this is a little chapter to get things started for the next one.  
I'm excited about the next one.  
Hehe~

Thanks for the reviews! KEEP REVIEWING! 3

It helps me to keep my muse going.

* * *

It's been a few days, since that battle. Sango was able to rest well at the villagers. The villagers did whatever they could for the demon slayer. It was about the fourth day, and Sango's wounds almost healed. She was able to move around more, which was strange. It normally took her a week to heal from a massive deep wound. But strange, she was healing not that fast, but faster than normal. It had the young demon slayer, confused. Making her wonder, what it could have meant. Plus it didn't help her, neck wouldn't stop burning. It was aching. Craving for someone, a certain someone...

Her chocolate hues locked onto the being that she was needing. Inuyasha. Her hanyou partner, and now her bound mate. Strange, yes? Very strange. Sango's soft whimper came out of her mouth, as she gripped her neck. She hadn't been able to be alone with the hanyou since that time he came into her hut, with Miroku. Miroku and Kagome were always around the demon slayer, which never left the pair time alone. It bothered her. Sango wasn't the type to get so emotional over pity things, but she wanted to be around Inuyasha, and yet she couldn't. It wasn't fair.

"Sango-chan, are you okay?"

She blinked out of her thoughts as she looked down at Shippou, their fox demon friend. She hadn't notice that he came to check up on her, and she was holding her neck which didn't help the matter. "Is there something wrong with your neck? Does it look! I can help you!" Cheered out the little demon, as Sango's free hand waved at the boy, hoping to prove to him she was fine. "Aye, I'm fine Shippou-chan, I'm just relaxing and rubbing my neck that's all." She said with a smile, though Sango didn't enjoy the thought of lying to her friends, but there wasn't much else she could do. It wasn't like she could openly say,_ 'HEY! I'M INUYASHA MATE! AND I WANT HIM NOW?'_ No.. She couldn't do that at all. She shook her head at the foolish thought as Shippou nodded his head and waved his hands.

"Well! Lets go to the river bank! The villagers need some fish! And I wanted to try and do it, but I know I'll need help.." He pouted somewhat, as his tail wiggled behind him. Sango's giggle came out as she nodded her head. "Haai, lets go fishing then?" She said as Shippou's glee cry came out as the demon slayer and the fox child made they're way to the river bank. Sango's eyes watched as she saw the river come into view. The crisp water, and the ripples it made. It was a relaxing sight. She watched Shippou's short frame run over to the water, as she smiled, slipping off her shoes as she followed him slowly. She grabbed a few things to aid them. As she took one of the hooks from the villagers. Using the item to catch the fish for herself, since Shippou was going to use his fox magic and his hands of course. She smiled, as she grabbed a bucket and placed it on the ground.

"Ready, Shippou?"

"Ready, Sango! GO!"

He cheered as he jumped in the water. Sango's soft giggle came out as she grabbed the end of the hook, and threw it into the water. As she waited and grabbed the handle, as she pulled it out with her good hand, watching two fish being attached to the sharp ends of the hook. A smile formed onto her lips as she giggled. "I got two, Shippou!" She smiled, as Shippou's cheers came out as he tried to grab a fish but it ended up smacking him, in the face and jumping back into the water. "Mann!" He pouted a bit as Sango's smile formed back onto her lips. "You'll get the hand of it, Shippou-chan. You have to hold onto the fish tightly." She said as she placed the hook in the water. Folding the end of her kimono up to her knees. Showing off her legs, as she walked into the water, aiding the fox demon in the olden ways of catching fish.

The two laughed, and cheered, as they caught a few but mostly got smacked by the fishes in the water. Sango was glad she was able to bond with the young demon. She never did since he was always around Kagome, so it was nice. Shippou's giggle came out as he tried to catch one again before it ended the same way, he got smacked again. That's when a snicker came out in area as the two turned their heads to where the noise came from. Sango's heart slammed into her chest, as she felt her cheeks warming up. Inuyasha's smirk was on his face, his arms were crossed on his chest as his lusting eyes were looking at Sango. "You guys having fun there?" Said the hanyou as Shippou's snort came out. "Shut up Inuyasha! Sango is helping me! Go away?" He growled, as he went to catch a fish but fell backwards. Inuyasha's laughter roared out as he chuckled. "Come on, Shippou, your doing it all wrong." He said as he walked up to them, though he was speaking to Shippou those eyes never left Sango.

And Sango knew he was looking at her. The way he stared, made her body grow heat. Her neck burned, her body ached. Inuyasha was right here, she just wished that Shippou wasn't at the moment, sadly.. "OH! And how would you know, Inuyasha!" He growled, as Shippou's pout came out more, which made Inuyasha's smirk increase on his lips. "Because, I always caught fish for myself, I know how to do it." He said with pride as he entered into the water. Walking up to the demon slayer and the fox demon. "You do it like this." He said, as he closed his eyes, smelling for one of the bass to come up. And he got the scent of one, he slashed his hand down into the water, and within moments raised it up to hold a rather large bass. Shippou's eyes widen, as Sango's eyes did as well. "See that, I got a big one." Smirked the hanyou as he shifted his eyes to Sango, smirking at her, as she blushed deeply, turning her eyes away.

What a perverted hanyou..

"That's amazing Inuyasha!" Shippou's cheers came out as he rushed over to the hanyou, climbing onto his shoulder, as Inuyasha's chuckle came out. "How do you do it?!" He questioned, as Inuyasha's eyes shifted from Sango and over to the boy onto his shoulder. "Easy, you just smell for your prey. And you never.. let your prey out of your sight or your nose. What you claim is yours, is yours Shippou.." He growled the last part as his eyes shifted to Sango. Though he was teaching Shippou how to hunt and such, he wanted to remind Sango she is his. And they weren't finished with what they started. No they weren't finished at all. Inuyasha would claim her, she is his prey, his mate. And he would finish it, sooner or later.

"Why is that Inuyasha..?" Asked the curious fox demon as Inuyasha's chuckle came out. "Because, you can't let what's yours go to someone else Shippou. That's the demon nature. And you need to remember that, for everything in life. What you claim, is yours. And you will fight for what is yours? Got that?" He said as Shippou's head nodded quickly as he jumped off the hanyou's shoulder and went to catch fish again. Using Inuyasha's words, as he caught at least two! That was better than what he was doing before hand. He kept going on as Inuyasha's movements went to Sango.

Sango couldn't help but shudder, feeling Inuyasha step up behind her. She could feel his ripped chest pressing into her back. He felt so amazing. He smelled so good. "I-Inuyasha.." She whispered, faintly, as he growled into her ear. "Yes... mate..?" He whispered as he stroked his claw fingers down her sides, making the demon slayer tremble. "S-Shippou..." She whined as he chuckled. "He.. isn't looking right now, mate.." He responded as he twirled his fingers around her sides, as he felt her tremble due to his touch. Making his inner beast roar inside. He felt amazing, just having Sango so close to him, made him feel just perfect. "... I..'ve.. missed you.. " She confessed in a soft whisper, as her cheeks flared up, as he growled into her ear, letting his tongue slip out. Embracing her ear lope as she held back a moan.

"I missed.. you too, Sango.."

"Inuyasha! GET away from Sango-chan!"

Yelled out Shippou, as Inuyasha's snort came out of his mouth as he took a step back from the demon slayer, watching the young boy rush up to them. Well, at least he reminded her they weren't finished yet. He just needed to figure out.

How was he going to be alone with Sango, with the tachi around? He had no idea, but he had to figure it out sooner. He couldn't keep this up. He needed Sango, and wanted his mate.

_And he was going to have her, _

_one way_

**_ or the other._**


End file.
